Abeyance
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: Isaac Lahey, a newly bitten werewolf and member of Derek's pack is finally starting to find himself after the death of his father. Stephanie Burchell, a quiet vulnerable seventeen year old girl who's almost completely broken from her abusive father. She's lost herself along the route of monsters and broken glass, will Isaac help bring her back to life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I nearly tripped over my feet as I ran down the empty hall towards my biology class, knowing I was late. As I came skidding to a halt outside the door I took a couple seconds to compose myself before slipping carefully into the room.

"And what time do you call this?" I cringed and looked at my teacher.

"Sorry sir, I got held up at home. It won't happen again." I said quietly, keeping my head tilted down so my fringe hid most of my face from view.

"Partner up with Lahey." He stated, pointing to the empty seat beside a boy who had his legs stretched out as he was slouched back in the chair.

I walked over and sat down, making the boy sit upright as the teacher continued with the lesson like I hadn't just interrupted him.

"I'm Isaac." The boy whispered, holding his hand out to me. I slipped my hand into his and it literally engulfed the whole of mine.

"Stephanie." I said softly, looking up at his face and saw a smile slide onto his face.

I realised he still had hold of my hand and gently tried to tug it back, making him release it with a lightly pink flushing his cheeks. Throughout the lesson Isaac and I carried on talking and found out that we had a project to create together as we were partners.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" Isaac asked, watching me as I shoved my notebook back into my bag at the end of the class. I glanced up at him, realising how tall he actually was when he stood up.

"Sure." I said quietly, making him smile.

"Well, you've got Allison and Scott who are nice, Stiles is a little weird but he grows on you, Erica can be a bitch but if she likes you you're good, Boyd's usually kinda quiet, Lydia's the over pompous one and Jackson can be an arse." He informed as he walked beside me down the hall. I stopped and made him backtrack so he was next to me again once he realised I wasn't beside him anymore. "What's wrong?"

"You sit with Jackson?" I asked in a small voice, looking up at him. He nodded slowly and I became self-conscious, curling in on myself again.

"Why?" He tilted my head upwards, making my fringe fall to the side; exposing my face. His eyes widened and I quickly moved my head out his grasp. "Steph, what happened?"

"Nothing, just got held up this morning." I mumbled, avoiding his eyes. He gently grasped my chin and made me look at him.

"Was this Jackson, did he do this to you?" Isaac lightly ran his finger over my bruised cheekbone and I shook my head.

"He's just a bully, don't worry about it. My dad-" I cut myself off by biting my bottom lip as I nearly let myself slip up. Isaac's face hardened as he stared intently down at me.

"Your dad did this? Your dad hits you?" I flicked my gaze down to his nose so I wasn't looking at his eyes. "Steph, you can tell me; I know what it feels like. It happened to me before my dad died." I simply nodded my head and felt his touch on me soften.

My eyes widened as I found myself being pulled closer to him before his arms wrapped around me in a hug. I let my arms wind around his middle as my head was pressed against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Just ignore Jackson, if does anything I'll talk to him." Isaac mumbled as his face was in my hair. I nodded and he kept his arm around my shoulders as he led me towards the cafeteria.

I started becoming more self-conscious and shy as we neared a table where the rest of his friends were sat, Jackson included. As Isaac stopped near the end of the table everyone's head turned to me, making me shrink back slightly.

"Guys, this is Steph." Isaac smiled. "Steph; that's Allison, Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Jackson." He pointed to each of them in turn. I gave a small wave and noticed Allison and Scott were smiling warmly at me while Jackson stared in slight disgust.

"It's nice to meet you." Allison said softly, patting the seat beside her. "Come sit beside me." She smiled.

"Why would you invite that to sit with us?" Jackson spat, earning him a slap from Erica.

"You need to shut up, Steph's done nothing wrong. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's the only one that helped me in gym." Erica said, turning her gaze to me and smiling; making me realise that this was Erica Reyes, the girl that I used to help through gym class. We used to stick together as we were usually the outcasts in that subject. "You remember me now, don't you?" I nodded and gave her a small smile, making hers brighten.

I took Isaac's advice and chose to ignore Jackson as the others all seemed to be being nice to me, so I gingerly took the seat beside Allison that she'd offered me; making the girl flash me a grin. Isaac slid in beside me, warming me as his side pressed against mine and I saw Stiles' eyes widen.

"You're the girl that my dad was talking about!" he exclaimed, making everyone look between us. "Your dad-" Isaac cut him off by leaning over and clamping his hand over Stiles' mouth, quietening him.

"If your dad's the Sheriff, then yes; that's most likely me." I said quietly. His eyes softened and Isaac removed his hand.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrow at Jackson who had scraped his chair back noisily.

"Away from her." He jabbed his chin towards me, making me feel small as he stood and walked out the cafeteria.

"Whatever." She muttered. "I like her."

"What the hell's crawled up his arse?" Boyd remarked. I looked down at the table in front of me and picked at the edge of it that was peeling slightly.

"He's always been like that towards me." I said quietly. "We used to be friends when we were smaller, but ever since my mum died and his started to give me more attention saying I needed a woman figure in my life, he's hated me. He thought I was taking her away from him, now I just avoid his family trying to make him stop; but it doesn't work. She still sends me money now and then."

The table went quiet as they digested the new information that I'd provided them with and I glanced nervously around for a way out in case they decided to change their minds about liking me. My chest started to tighten and I began panicking as my breathing was going into short gasps. I tried to keep them quiet, but they heard me all the same.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, turning to face me as I felt Isaac's arm wrap around my shoulders.

"She's having a panic attack." Stiles said, rummaging around in his rucksack. I tried to regulate my breathing, but the feeling never went away. Erica grabbed something out of Stiles' hands and leant over the table, shoving something in my mouth, and making me feel air being pumped down my throat. My breathing started calming down and the tightness in my chest receded.

I realised it was an inhaler and removed it from my mouth when I could breathe normally again. She sat back down and looked at me with a concerned face, as did the others. I felt tears burning the back of my eyes and tilted my head downwards so that I could avoid looking at all their gazes, but I still felt them on me.

"Bathroom." I whispered, making Isaac move so I could get out. I nearly ran from the room and down the hall towards the girls' bathroom. I was thankful no one was in there and immediately locked myself in one of the cubicles just as I felt the tears fall onto my cheeks.

I sniffled quietly just before the bathroom door opened and I heard someone come in. I held my breath as I hoped they would walk straight past, but released it when a knock came from the door of the cubicle I was in.

"Steph?" Erica's voice floated through the door softly. "Steph, please come out and talk to me."

I sighed quietly, she was the only person I ever confided in; I had trust issues. Who can blame me? If you see the way my father treats me, you wouldn't. But Erica used to be just like me, outcast from the other kids that went here and we stuck together. I slid off the closet toilet seat and slowly unlocked the door, peeking my head out and seeing her looking at me. I stepped out from behind the door and she pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay? What happened? I missed you." She quick fired at me, leaning her forehead on my shoulder as she hugged me before pulling back slightly so she could look at me.

"I'm fine, just a panic attack; nothing new." I mumbled. "I missed you too." I said softly, making her smile at me before a frown creased her forehead. She tucked my fringe behind my ear and stared at the same spot on my face Isaac had earlier.

"How did you get that?" she asked, gently running her thumb over the bruise.

"I'd rather not talk about it yet, I don't feel like having another attack straight after the first one." She nodded.

"So, how do you know Isaac?"

"We're partners in biology. I came in late and he was the only one left, not that I mind; he's sweet and seems to be okay." I shrugged lightly.

"Isaac's a sweet boy, very protective." She said, nodding her head as if agreeing with herself. She lopped her arm through mine and led me back out the bathroom after wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trailing slightly behind her.

"Back to the cafeteria." She replied. "I have a feeling Isaac misses you already." She flashed me a smile over her shoulder as we walked through the double doors.

"You okay?" Isaac asked as I sat down between him and Allison again. I nodded, blushing lightly.

"Sorry for running off like that. I'm not used to being around a larger group of people that are kind." I said quietly.

"Get used to it munchkin, we're here to stay!" Stiles grinned before shoving a handful of curly fries into his mouth, making me giggle and cover my mouth with my hand to hide the smile that was lifting my lips.

* * *

**New Isaac Lahey story :D He's adorable! So, what do you guys think? Should i continue this? Please leave a review telling me what you guys think :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The rest of the day passed alright after the incident at lunch and I was thankful that I had no classes with Jackson. I did however, have art and photography with Allison which I very much enjoyed.

"You know Isaac lives with a slightly older friend?" I nodded for Allison to continue as we washed up our brushes from the lesson. "He may want to meet you after school."

"But that's now." I said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no, it'll be fine. I'm sure he'll be well mannered when he meets you. It's hard not to like you, you're so sweet and cute." She smiled, gently pinching my non-bruised cheek. I blushed lightly and let a small smile slip onto my face.

"Why does he want to meet me?" I asked, accidentally spraying water at Allison's face. "Sorry." I apologised, wiping it from her cheek; making her laugh.

"S'okay." She smiled. "Because you and Isaac have a project to do, you may have to go there; although I don't think that's a good idea." She frowned to herself.

"It's not a good idea for him to come round my house. It wouldn't end well." I said softly, walking out the class with her.

"Why's that?"

"My dad doesn't take well to people that come round, he doesn't really like to socialise at all." I replied, keeping it vague and hoping she wouldn't question. She nodded her head.

"I can understand that."

Isaac appeared out of nowhere and I jumped, nearly dropping my art book. He reached out and steadied it for me with an apologetic smile. I hugged my book to my chest and gave him a small smile back.

"Sorry about the short notice, he can be sorta spontaneous at times. Just jump things on you." Isaac rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay." I said softly, walking beside him as Allison waved goodbye before running over to Scott. I saw a man standing beside a black Camaro and noticed that was where Isaac was leading me over to. I stopped in front of the man and looked up at him, making a smile tilt the corner of his lips upwards.

"Hi, I'm Derek." He smiled, holding his hand out to me. I balanced the art book on my hip before shaking his large hand.

"Stephanie." I replied quietly.

"I'm aware you and Isaac have a project to do?" I nodded and hugged the book to my chest again, finding it was the easiest way to hold it. "You can come over whenever to do it, but not this Friday." I nodded before tensing slightly, realising what day it was.

"Damn, it's the full moon Friday." I murmured, cringing slightly. My dad was always worse on the full moon, I try and keep myself either securely locked in my room or stay out all night somewhere.

"Why would you say that?" Derek asked me. I was about to ask him what he was talking about when the sound of screeching tyres cut me off before I could get a breath in. My eyes widened as I saw the familiar car and I tried to hide behind Isaac before my father saw me.

"Um, would you mind if we started the project tonight?" I asked Derek quietly, looking up at him. He glanced at the car my father was in before looking back down at me.

"Not at all." He gave me a small smile and I sighed in relief. "You need a lift?"

"Please." I nodded. "I walked here. Well, ran; I was late." Derek chuckled and allowed me to slip into the backseats of his car while Isaac sat shotgun. "You don't mind, do you Isaac?" I asked, peeking through the middle of the two front seats.

"No." he smiled. I placed my art book beside me and sat back, looking out the window at the trees blurring past; noticing how fast Derek was actually driving.

"You drive like my dad." I commented quietly. I saw Derek glance back at me in the mirror questioningly. "Don't worry." I shook my head; he couldn't be the same as my father could he? He's not the same, Derek's kind; my father isn't. I frowned slightly as I focused my eyes on the blurred trees going past the car.

/

"You really don't mind about this?" Isaac asked nervously, indicating around him. I smiled a little as I looked around the abandoned subway station Derek and himself lived in and shook my head.

"I like it, you get solitude." I replied, balancing an open text book on my knees. I snatched the highlighter out of Isaac's hand and underlined a useful paragraph before giving it back to him.

"You're welcome." He remarked, arching an eyebrow as he looked at me. I smiled a little before glancing round the old train cart we were in.

"I'd much rather live here than at home." I said softly. "There are places to hide. Are you sure I can't come round Friday?"

"Why do you keep going back to that?" he asked, frowning slightly. I shrank back a little.

"Sorry." I apologised softly. "I just don't like full moons. My dad gets worse than normal." I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest once I'd put the text book down. Derek appeared and crouched down in front of me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How did you…um, I should go. I don't want to upset my dad from being out too late." My hands shook slightly as I collected my things together. Derek grabbed my wrists and I inhaled sharply, trying to curl in on myself. "Please let me go." I whimpered.

He released my wrists and I shuffled back until I hit the wall of the cart, watching him wearily. Derek sat down and continued to stare at me.

"Steph, what's going on?" Isaac asked gently, holding his hand out to me. "I won't hurt you." He whispered, looking straight in my eyes. I saw he wasn't lying and gingerly touched my fingers against his.

"Are you what I think you are?" I asked quietly, glancing over at Derek.

"That depends on what you think I am." He replied inquisitively. "But if you're thinking about the reason why you can't come over Friday, you would be correct. Although I'm not the only one, I'm an Alpha." My breathing hitched slightly and I forced the panic back down so I wouldn't have another attack.

"Can you help me?" I asked. "My dad-" The lump in my throat stopped me mid-sentence and I shivered, grabbing hold of Isaac's fingers for comfort.

"Your father's one of us, isn't he?" Derek asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Us?" I squeaked, glancing at Isaac. Isaac shuffled nervously before looking at me sadly as I slowly retracted my hand from his.

"None of us will hurt you Stephanie." Derek said, leaning forward slightly and making me look at him. I saw honesty in his eyes and once he was satisfied that I'd seen it, he sat back properly again. "But, it would be better for you not to be here on the full moon; some of them haven't found their anchor yet."

"My dad doesn't have one." I said softly, twisting my fingers in my lap. "I try and stay locked away, sometimes he gets through though."

"Perhaps you can stay with Allison Friday." Isaac suggested, making Derek look at him.

"If you haven't forgotten, they're hunters."

"It's only us that knows Steph knows about us." He defended. "Plus, if her dad did get out they'd be able to protect her."

Derek sighed and looked back at me as I slowly uncurled from myself. I noticed Isaac's hand had moved closer to me and I laid mine beside his on the floor, my fingertips just brushing against his.

"Are you okay with that?" Derek asked. I nodded and he looked a little less tense. "You need a ride home?"

"Please." I replied as Isaac helped me pack my books into my bag. "Thank you." Isaac smiled at me before we followed Derek outside and to his car. "My dad's an Alpha." I said quietly, making Derek freeze mid-step and slowly spin around to face me.

"Excuse me?"

"My dad, he's an Alpha. I remembered it because you said you were." I replied softly, shuffling closer to Isaac as he was warm.

"How long has he been one?" Derek asked, frowning a little as he looked down at me.

"He disappeared for a couple of months and then came back around three months ago, acting differently. I only realised what he was when he changed on the full moon." I subconsciously rubbed the upper part of my right arm before quickly realising what I was doing when I saw Isaac and Derek looking where my hand was.

"He hurt you." Isaac said softly, continuing to stare at the place where I had rubbed. I self-consciously pulled my hoodie tighter around me and didn't look him in the eyes.

"He was abusive before he changed; it made no difference to how he acted towards me. It just makes the damage worse than before." I shuffled on my feet slightly, noticing how cold it was getting as it was dusk.

A branch snapped and all three of us snapped our heads in the direction it came from. Derek moved in front of me and Isaac pulled me closer to his side, making me grab his shirt in my fist.

"I should be going. "I whispered. "He won't do anything out here; he doesn't want to get caught. It's better if I go now than leave it any later."

"That was your father?" Derek asked, turning his head back to look at me. I nodded. "How can you tell? It could have been someone different."

"I get a certain feeling when he's near me, it's like dread. That's all I feel around him, that and fear that he's drilled into me." I said quietly.

"I don't think you should go home tonight." Isaac stated.

"If I don't go tonight, it'll just be worse tomorrow. I'd rather it be out of the way instead of waiting."

"Why would you go when you know he's going to hit you?"

"The same reason you did Isaac." I said softly. His face fell and he looked down at the ground before I felt Derek's hand on my shoulder.

"You sure you want to go? You could stay here for the night if you want."

"I'll go." I replied quietly. "It'll be better."

He nodded and unlocked his car before I got into the back and Isaac crawled in next to me. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at me sadly.

"I don't want you to go there." he said softly. "And if you don't come into school tomorrow, you can bet I'll be round your house before you could even blink." He stated seriously, making me smile slightly as I realised how much he actually cared.

"Thank you Isaac." I leant my head on his arm as a hug as I was still clutching my art book to my chest.

/

"You're late." I jumped slightly as I heard my dad's voice, but couldn't see him as the hallway was too dark.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have a project to do for biology with a partner." I replied, looking around to try and find where he was.

"You were with another Alpha and a Beta from his pack." He growled. I cried out and my art book fell to the floor as I felt a fist connect with my face, splitting my bottom lip open.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "That's who I got put with for a partner."

"Then change it tomorrow." He stated.

"I don't want to." I said softly, bracing myself for the blow I was certain was about to come. He roared and the light flicked on just enough for me to see my dad in Alpha form before everything went black as pain exploded through me.

* * *

**Ooh, you've found out what's up with her dad now. You guys think Isaac will be able to non-break her? Leave a review :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Isaac's P.O.V.

"Calm down, I'm sure she'll come in." Erica said, placing her hand on my shoulder as I fidgeted in the hallway by Steph's locker. I'd been waiting for near twenty minutes and she still hadn't shown up yet and we only had five more to go until first period started.

I heard someone running up the hall and snapped my head to look in that direction, seeing the small frame of Steph hurrying towards her locker. She skidded to a stop in front of me and avoided looking up at me as she opened her locker.

"Steph." I said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. She flinched slightly and I retracted my hand. "What happened last night?" I asked quietly.

"He went Alpha." She whispered, finally turning around to face me; her fringe falling to the side and exposing her face. Erica gasped and I felt my eyes widen as I looked down at her small battered figure.

"What did he do to you?" I asked as she rummaged around in her locker, pulling out a couple books.

"I don't know, I blacked out. All I remember is seeing him as an Alpha before everything went black."

"You saw an Alpha?!" Stiles whisper-yelled as he came bounding over. Steph jumped and dropped her book, but I caught it before it hit the floor and handed it back to her. "You know about lycanthropy?"

"We'll talk at lunch, right now we have biology." Erica butted in before half of us split to go to our classes. Steph saw Derek outside in the parking lot and gave him a small wave, making him smile. The only reason he came here was to see if Steph showed up after I voiced my concerns to him once we had dropped her off home.

I noticed Steph had walked a few feet in front of us and Jackson slapped the books out her arms as he came up the hall, making her flinch. I growled and shoved him back and away from her, positioning myself between them; staring down at Jackson.

"Easy there, wouldn't want her finding out." He smirked.

"She already knows dumbass." Erica remarked, getting between us. "Now back off." Jackson glared and looked behind me.

"First my mother, now the pack. What else do you fucking want?" he spat before walking away. I heard a small sniff from behind me and turned around to see Steph's blue eyes filled with tears. I leant down to her level and moved her fringe to behind her ear so I could see her face.

"You have a free period after this, don't you?" She nodded and retrieved her books that Boyd had picked up for her. "Wanna get some ice cream with me?" I asked, hoping it would make her feel better. A small smile touched her lips and she nodded again.

I saw Erica and Boyd share a look, but chose to ignore it as Steph took my hand that I'd held out for her and made our way to biology.

End Isaac's P.O.V.

/

Isaac waited for me beside my locker as I shoved my rucksack in it, not wanting to carry it around when we went out. I heard him chuckle as I was struggling and his large hand came round and pushed it in for me before closing my locker door. He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it before we started walking down the hall towards the exit of the school.

I saw Jackson coming up the opposite way of the same path we were taking and shuffled closer to Isaac, making him glance down at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me right next to him so my side was pressed against his. Jackson sneered at me before stumbling back as Isaac shoved him with his shoulder as we went past him.

"Wait until Derek finds out you told the secret." Jackson snarled.

"Tell me how well that works out for you." Isaac smirked, continuing to walk towards the double doors with me glued to his side. I looked up at him as we successfully made it out the school and began walking down the street. Isaac looked down at me and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Jackson will probably get his arse kicked, Derek likes you."

"I think that's a good thing?"

"Yeah, especially with your dad being an Alpha; Derek's strong enough to protect you." He replied. "He called you cute last night, I'm not meant to tell you. But I can't believe that word came out his mouth." He chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" I asked, blushing lightly. Isaac smiled down at me.

"Because, if you knew Derek from before; you wouldn't think he would say something like that. He can be very broody and switch moods in seconds."

I hummed in response and wobbled slightly as the paving stone I stepped on moved. Isaac's arm tightened around my shoulders to steady me as I grabbed the side of his shirt when my arm went around his waist.

"I've noticed you're a little clumsy." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not the most graceful…" I said quietly.

"Maybe not, but it makes you cute." His lips twitched up in a smile as I felt my cheeks warm from a blush.

"Sorry, I'm not a graceful werewolf like you are." He snorted slightly and I looked up at him.

"I'm not graceful, trust me. I can be clumsy at times, especially when I get distracted during training with Derek." He replied.

"Well, you're not as clumsy as me. No one is, I have a talent in it." Isaac laughed and hugged me to his side before looking down at me when we reached the ice cream shop.

"You do have use of jokes." He teased, holding the door open for me.

"Only with people I'm comfortable around, like you." I replied, smiling a little. "Thank you." I walked through the open door and he followed in behind me. His large hand pressed against my lower back as he walked slightly behind me towards the counter where a middle age woman stood.

"What do you want?" Isaac looked down at me, grabbing my hand as I was reaching for the money in my back pocket. "Nuh uh." I blushed lightly.

"Strawberry please." I said quietly.

"Sweet like you, huh?" he winked before facing the woman to order. I felt my cheeks burn from the blush that was most likely flushing them and felt Isaac gently tugging on my hand a few moments later. "Get out your head and come back to reality love." He smiled, leading me over to a booth where he sat opposite me.

A minute later the same woman from the counter came over and placed our ice cream on the table.

"Can I just say; that you two are adorable together." She smiled before going back to her place behind the counter. I blushed again and dipped my head down slightly to hide it from Isaac.

"You can't hide from me." I felt him gently grasp my chin and tilt my head back up so I was looking at his smiling face. He sighed softly and lightly ran the pad of his thumb over the bruise on my cheekbone. "We'll stop this, I promise."

"You'll get hurt, all of you." I said quietly. "He lets his rage control him and it makes him unstoppable."

"No, there's always a way to stop him. I don't want him to end up killing you."

/

I let a small laugh out as Stiles literally tripped and fell into the chair at the table in the cafeteria, making him flash a crooked grin at me. Isaac placed a packet of chips in front of me and I gave him a smile.

"Thank you." I said, opening them. He sat beside me as we waited for the rest of the pack to arrive while I began chewing on the crisps.

"What do we need to talk about?" Scott asked as him and Allison were the last to arrive. I glanced over at Jackson who was completely ignoring me, but I was okay with that; at least he wasn't taunting me yet.

"Steph said something about seeing an Alpha." Stiles spoke up for me. Everyone's heads turned to me. "So, I'm guessing you know about werewolves?" I nodded.

"I know about you guys too." I said quietly. "Derek's your Alpha, but my father's one too."

"And because it's the full moon Friday Derek agreed with me that she could maybe stay round your house for the night Allison." Isaac said, looking at the dark haired girl beside me.

"Of course she can!" Allison smiled. "I'd love to have you stay round mine, plus if your dad does come looking my family will defend you."

"Thank you." I smiled softly.

"Stop with the pity act." Jackson snapped. "You act so quiet and vulnerable, grow the hell up."

"Maybe the reason for that would be because of you." I said, gripping the edge of the table until my knuckles turned white. "You think you have it hard, but you know nothing of what I go through every night I go home; and you being an arse on top of that makes it a whole lot worse. I've done nothing to you."

Jackson stood abruptly, making his chair almost fall over, and I shrank into Isaac's side; making his arm wrap around me and pull me closer as I grabbed hold of his shirt in my fists.

"Jackson, stop it!" Lydia exclaimed.

"You, you've done nothing?" he laughed humourlessly. "Really? Then how come my mother worries more about you than me, huh? Every night she brings you up, wondering how you're doing, if you're okay." He rambled, waving his hand for emphasis. "It's all about you. Just fucking stay out of my life!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the angered werewolf. "I cut off my ties with you and your family, but she still hunts me down. I just wish she'd stop so you'd leave me alone!"

I squeezed past Isaac and went to run out the cafeteria when Jackson chased after me, making me whimper. I heard someone collide with him and glanced back to see Boyd pining him to the floor as Isaac ran over and pulled me into him, hugging me securely. I buried my face in his chest so no one could see the tears. Isaac's hand came up and cradled the back of my head before moving as I heard a scuffle break out on the cafeteria floor.

I peeked under his arm and saw Jackson trying to shove Boyd off him, but the larger boy wasn't relenting. I also saw a crowd of people start to come over, hoping there as a fight and curled into Isaac more; uncomfortable with the fact that I would soon be crowded by people.

"It's my fault." I whimpered, making Isaac look down at me. His expression saddened and he ran his thumbs under my eyes, wiping the wet tears away; but more replaced them.

"It's not, you stood up for yourself. I'm proud of you for doing that, Jackson just needs to control his temper better." He said quietly.

"Get off me!" Jackson yelled. I whined quietly and Isaac pulled me out of the cafeteria. I heard a couple people following us and looked back to see Allison and Erica.

"It's okay; we wouldn't let him hurt you." Erica smiled softly, moving my hair off my face as Allison rubbed my back gently. "Plus, Derek won't be very happy with him; not that it would make a difference anyway but still."

"You're safe with us." Allison smiled.

* * *

**Jackson's being a bit of an arse isn't he? :P Oh well, what do you think will happen on the full moon? Leave a review :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Are you sure your family don't mind?" I asked Allison during photography. She sent me a smile as she looked over at me.

"No, they're looking forward to meeting you actually. But they can be quite forward at times, if you feel uncomfortable I'll tell them to back up a little." She replied, cleaning the lens of her camera as it had collected a little dust.

I saw Isaac on the field, practising for lacrosse with a few other team members and lifted my camera up to my eye, looking through the lens. I clicked a few pictures before looking back through them, seeing I had managed to catch one of him smiling at something.

"That's a good one." I jumped slightly as Allison's voice floated to my ears, finding her standing right beside me and leaning over to look at the small camera screen.

"Are you going to think I'm creepy now?" I asked, looking at her wearily. She laughed lightly and leant her head on mine.

"No, I did the same with Scott when I first started this subject." She smiled, looking out at the field. I watched the number 14 member of the team dart across the field and make a goal. I clapped with a smile on my face before I realised what I was doing. I blushed heavily as Isaac turned his head to face me, seeing a grin spread across his face.

"You're so cute." Allison giggled as I continued blushing while Isaac was making his way over.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, chuckling as he saw my still pink cheeks.

"We are." Allison held up her camera. "Teacher told us to go outside and take photos of what we think will inspire us for the project in art." Isaac nodded before turning back to me.

"You sure you'll be alright tonight?" he asked. "I wish I could be with you, but I don't have an anchor yet."

"Maybe think of the person that if you hurt, the feeling would kill you inside." Allison suggested. Isaac thought for a minute before nodding.

"I'll give it a try, I have someone in mind." He smiled before I could hear someone calling him back onto the field. He hugged me before running back out, leaving me with a light pink blush across my cheeks.

/

Allison and I were in her bedroom doing art and photography homework, I was sitting on the floor with my art book resting on my knees while she was on her laptop lying on the floor beside me.

"Wow, that's amazing Steph." I jumped a little a turned my head to look at her, seeing her staring at the picture I was drawing.

"Thank you." I blushed lightly as she continued looking at it intently.

"You should show Isaac that, he'd be happy I think." She smiled as she tilted her head up to look at me. I shrugged lightly as I looked down at the photo of Isaac in his lacrosse gear I was drawing for art.

Isaac's P.O.V.

"Would you please try and find an anchor this time? It would be helpful." Derek muttered, finishing chaining Boyd to the wall of the train cart we were in.

"Can it be a person? Or does it have to be a feeling like anger?" I asked as he moved to where I was sitting on one of the old chairs. He crouched down and started cuffing my wrists to the armrests.

"It can be whatever makes you control the wolf. It just has to be strong enough." He replied. My fist clenched and I felt myself changing. I focused on the image of Steph I had burned into my head, the shy smiles she gave me, the way her blue eyes brightened when she was happy as she momentarily forgot about her father.

I felt myself calming down and relaxed slightly against the back of the seat, making Derek pause and look at me with mild surprise.

"You've found it." He remarked. "What are you thinking about?" He sat back on his haunches as he looked at me, forgetting about chaining my other wrist.

"Steph."

End Isaac's P.O.V.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" I heard Allison's mother call from the bottom of the stairs. Allison grabbed my hand and led me down into the dining room where her parents were.

"You must be Stephanie." Her father smiled, shaking my hand. "I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly, giving him a small smile before Allison sat me beside her at the table. The beginning of dinner was quiet until Chris broke it with a question.

"Are your parents okay with you staying round here?" Allison shot me an apologetic look. "Oh, is that a bad question to ask?" he said, noticing the look his daughter gave me.

"Oh, no it's fine." I said softly. "My mother died when I was small and my father isn't the most social man on the planet. He immerses himself in work, her death shook him hard." My lie was believable; I'd told it many times before; to hospital and therapy staff alike.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart." Allison's mother said, placing her hand on top of mine.

"It's fine, you get used to it when it's been going on for years." I gave out a small smile and felt Allison's hand gently squeeze my knee.

The rest of dinner went quietly, only an odd question or remark here and there, but I was a little glad when we could go back up to her room again; I felt uncomfortable knowing what her parents were. I shuddered as I thought what they could do to Isaac and the others.

"You okay?" Allison asked as I packed my art book away. I nodded and plopped down on the edge of her bed, crossing my legs underneath me and fiddling with the edges of my sleeves.

"Um, are comfortable seeing scars?" I questioned quietly. Allison looked over at me before kneeling in front of me.

"Steph, are you trying to tell me you…" she trailed off, glancing at my wrists.

"Oh, no, I don't do that. It's something my dad gave me when he shifted in front of me for the first time." I replied softly. Her expression relieved for a second before frowning again. I sighed a little before shrugging off the black hoodie I was wearing, revealing the purple tank top I had on underneath; and also the three claw-like scars around my left shoulder.

"Oh, Steph." She whispered, lightly tracing them with her fingers.

"He only just caught me, if I hadn't of moved he might have done more damage." She stood up and hugged me tightly with my head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I assured before she moved so she was sitting beside me. A loud roar sounded, shaking the glass in her bedroom window and panic clutched at my chest. "That's him, he got out." I gasped. I heard someone come into the room and tried to calm my expression, seeing it was her dad.

"I just got a call from work, I'll be back a little later." He stated, making Allison nod before he left.

"Allison, my dad got out and it's the full moon." I whimpered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Shh, it'll be okay." She cooed, hugging me to her securely as I clutched onto her.

Derek's P.O.V.

My head snapped up as the roar rang out, making me growl, and I felt my claws retracting. I glanced over at Isaac who was now in control of his shift.

"I need you to look after those two, make sure they don't get out." I stated. He nodded.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt, please." I looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes, and nodded before darting out the subway station and into the woods.

I crouched down low as hunters were scanning the woods and I sensed another Alpha out here, most likely Stephanie's father. I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me through the darkness and a growl vibrated through my chest as I saw the monstrous figure of her father; he looked similar to how my uncle was.

The hunters came back and I quickly darted away through the trees, heading towards the Argent's house where I would find Stephanie. I stopped just outside and saw that a light on the second floor of the house was still on. I sniffed and caught Steph's scent coming from the room, confirming my thoughts that it was Allison's.

I jumped onto the lower branch of the tree a few feet away from the window and climbed up it until I was level with the window, looking in. Steph turned around and jumped when she saw me, nudging Allison so the other girl looked at me. She came over and opened the window, allowing me to swing into her room.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Steph asked softly, looking at me. My expression softened slightly as I looked at her, seeing the frightened look on her face.

"Your father's out in the woods. I can here to check up on you, Isaac want to know if you're okay." I replied.

"Isaac?" I nodded.

"He found his anchor, he's watching over Erica and Boyd." I said, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. "And Scott's still round Stiles'." I added, watching Allison relax slightly after I'd said it.

/

Allison leant out of her window towards me as I sat on the tree branch, looking into the room while Steph was asleep on her bed. I moved my eyes from the sleeping girl to the one leaning precautiously out her window.

"What is Isaac's anchor?" she asked, looking at me inquisitively. I inclined my head towards the small girl on the bed.

"Stephanie." A smile tugged her lips upwards and she nodded before retreating back into her room. "Get some sleep, tomorrow may be difficult." I said, making her nod. I watched as she slid her window shut before climbing back down the tree, making my way back to the subway station.

End Derek's P.O.V.

I sat upright with a small gasp and found the room darker than it was before, telling me it was it was late; or early, I didn't know which. I heard rustling coming from outside the window and carefully got out the bed, not wanting to wake Allison. I shuffled closer to the window, my breathing coming out in quiet gasps. I reached the framed glass and slowly looked through it, down onto the ground and saw the shifted figure of my father. I gasped and quickly pressed myself against the wall beside the window, hearing him move closer.

"Allison." I whispered. I saw a watch on the table beside me and chucked it at her, making her wake up. She turned to face me and I saw her eyes were open.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"He's outside the window." I breathed, indicating outside.

'Your dad?' she mouthed and I nodded, making her sit up.

She motioned me over to her as she slowly stood from her bed, reaching her arm out to me. I shuffled closer and grabbed her outstretched hand, allowing her to pull me to the other side of the room. I heard something creak from outside and opened my mouth to scream before my father crashed through Allison's window, knocking us both to the floor.

"Allison, Steph?!" I heard her mother shriek.

I was knocked back to the floor as my father's huge paws pinned me there, bruising my shoulders as he leant down over me. I felt liquid trickling out my nose as I looked up at him, shaking slightly.

"Dad, please." I whimpered. Allison made a noise of distress before a shot rang out; making my father growl, but his hold on me didn't relent.

I screamed as his large clawed hand curled around my neck and he lifted me clean off the floor so I was dangling in front of him. I heard someone curse before more shots ran gout, making my father jerk back and release me. I landed hard on the floor before seeing my father's Alpha figure jump back through the window.

I whimpered and Allison and her mother rushed forward, helping me up onto my feet. I latched myself onto Allison as my body shook while I was crying.

"Isaac." I sniffed into her shoulder. Her arms went around me and she rubbed my back softly.

"They've never done that before." I heard Chris mutter. "It must have known her…" He trailed off and I tightened my grip on Allison as I felt her parents' eyes on me.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Leave a review :) x**


End file.
